


年轻动物

by STcoyote



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STcoyote/pseuds/STcoyote
Summary: 德莱厄斯/德莱文兄弟两的短篇合集。





	1. 兄弟

**Author's Note:**

> 五年后回坑，没想到我还是喜欢德莱厄斯，并且喜欢上了他弟弟。  
> 我想看他俩上床，但是这一篇……嘿，我真的写了他俩之间有除了兄弟以外的别的感情吗？

要开始谈论关于一对兄弟的事，我们必须先知道一个前提：德莱文是德莱厄斯最重要、最重视的弟弟。他甚至刚愎自用的将这只年轻时就好不安分的小马强行拥在自己的保护之下，于是造就了德莱文并不算漫长的成长岁月里，那片高大得在他头上投下阴影的羽翼。德莱厄斯从来不清楚当他用自己拼死而来的战绩为自己顽劣的弟弟申请转到一个较为安全的队伍时，周围那些人艳羡与嫉恨中所掺杂的看不起，哥哥不相信我！他们同样算是军人，为什么哥哥就是不理解、就是自以为是的对我好？ 

　　年轻人当然满怀骄傲，不得不说，德莱厄斯把自己的弟弟教成了个无忧无虑的傻瓜，心中装满青春期的叛逆，而且他毫无经验来处理青少年心中肆无忌惮的见血了也不会颤抖的冲动。要知道，德莱厄斯在这年纪的时候苦于生计囿于贫穷，他唯一升起过一次的叛逆念头就是在某一天处理完自己弟弟捅出来的烂摊子之后，愤怒的想要抛下他一了百了。不过那回离荣耀行刑官的名头还远得很的少年毫无悔过之意，笑嘻嘻的说：“我就知道，这世界上只有我哥对我最好！” 

　　然后这句话成为了一束永不冻结的焰火，在他每每心灰意冷或是疲惫之时温暖他那一颗差一点就能用祖安的海克斯机械来替换的心脏，这个成长得越来越任性肆意张扬的斧头手，身上毫无正义善良或是别的什么明亮的元素，却永远是德莱厄斯心中的光。有时候德莱厄斯也会认为自己的这种想法真是太过高傲了！自己的弟弟是个典型的诺克萨斯疯子，跟光这种纯洁力量强大的元素没有沾边一丝一毫，这形容远不够恰当。不过以上的所有论述，足以诠释德莱厄斯与德莱文之间的关系有多复杂，就如天底下所有的兄弟一样：他们拥有冲突与分歧，难以理解彼此的想法，但他们身上仅剩不多的兄弟情谊顺着血脉互相流传。 

　　回到他们分道扬镳的开始来，两兄弟的关系决不能说是决裂——在平安夜或是圣诞节，他们会聚在一块儿吃晚餐，送上从战场或者是从哪个昂贵精品店里带来的礼物——有时候甚至是敌人头上取下的无用但漂亮的魔力结晶，他们完全不了解彼此究竟是否会喜欢，自以为是的将其给予对方，但德莱厄斯是因为身为兄长的傲慢在作祟，而弟弟德莱文，不过是抱着如年轻时无二的报复心，可惜他的蠢哥哥永远不会察觉到这件事，还自以为是的当成他对自己的友善。 

　　这也是德莱文最讨厌他的地方。 

　　他们的分离其实是件再简单不过的事情，德莱厄斯调用权力将自己的弟弟从战场前线改编去了行刑场，在他了解到他的初恋女友与儿子纷纷死于战争之后。德莱文的感受呢？他全然不在乎，一厢情愿的认为他总有一天会理解自己的苦心。好吧，德莱文发誓再也不要同这个哥哥说一句话，当然他自己的誓言轻易就被打破——我是说，一个荣耀的行刑官不会给自己的生命里留下什么污点，但食言并不是特别严重的错误——他还是会偶尔跟哥哥说上一两句话，而且不得不承认，行刑官的工作比战场更加适合热衷于表演想要拥有庞大围观者的他，但他自己心里清楚得很，他们两人之间已然出现了裂痕，可笑的是，只有他自己发现了这件事，让他觉得反而是自己像个傻瓜。 

　　于是当德莱厄斯出现在德莱文在诺克萨斯首城的狭窄小屋的门外时，他们两人都有些尴尬，德莱文是感觉更多的那一方，但他的语气与神色很快恢复常态，先是咯咯的笑了几声，然后才开口。 

　　“今天是什么日子？你居然回来了？情人节？你回来缅怀你死了多年的那位初恋，还是儿子？还是最最最伟大的德莱文？” 

　　太久没见到自己的兄弟，但是他们心中都没有多少思念或者是其他微妙的情绪，时间与分离冲断了他们两人之间那早就岌岌可危的联系——他必须得承认这件事，仅靠血缘与多年前的那些甜蜜回忆远不足以让德莱文接受自己兄长的那些自以为是。 

　　“算了，总之你要进德莱文的小屋来这件事准没错吧？别傻站着了，你知道，哥哥，你站在门外的样子呆得像是那些来找我告白的狂热者！”他大笑出声，试图打破沉默，“他们能围着我的屋子两三天，却连一句话都说不清楚！说吧，你一定有什么事，才会来找我的！” 

　　“我需要借用你的屋子。” 

　　与自己的弟弟截然相反，诺克萨斯之手性格沉着内敛，他简单的说明了来意，但的确一如既往不考虑他弟弟的心情，德莱文几乎就要冲动得如往常对待顽劣至极的犯人那般笑着砍掉他的脑袋。来意太过简单明显，显然不能让素来表演欲强烈的弟弟感到满意，德莱文的眉头上挑：“你自己去租屋子不行吗？街角那家我认识，20金一个月，比我这儿宽敞，我这儿很小，住不下，而且其他的事情——我是说原因什么的是不能说吗？” 

　　“……不能。”他沉默了一回儿，好半天才回答。 

　　哦，我就知道！意料之中的回答，说实话，德莱文对这个原因丝毫不感兴趣，提问也不过是想要缓解两人之间尴尬得令人感到窒息的气氛，他清楚作为伫立在战争前线，如今已在诺克萨斯的圆桌会议——不，不是这个名字，他们管那个叫什么来着？——占有一席之地的将军，需要隐瞒且防范的东西太多，连他自己的亲弟弟都无法信任。他对此感到理解、无所谓，但德莱厄斯显然紧张于此，他的眼睛由于战争与疲惫而满是通红的血丝，却像只努力收起犬牙却有些无所适从的恶狼。 

　　天啊，他这个哥哥！他真拿他没办法。 

　　他主动开口让对方卸下沉重的盔甲：“算了，我不去过问你那些事，你也知道我不过是顺嘴一提，其实我不怎么在乎的，你站在门口太久了，进来吧。” 

　　 

　　他有时候会觉得德莱厄斯是故意装出来的听不懂他的话，如果他真是个不折不扣的蠢货，那成为诺克萨斯之手绝无可能，可是当这个人有些无措的接过他递过去的粉红小兔杯子时，他的恶搞生效的那一刻，他突然觉得原谅他也没什么不好的，“不喜欢？我还有约德尔人的样式，也是粉红色的，要么？” 

　　其实他信口开河，他没有约德尔人的杯子，他觉得那些小个子毛茸茸不知道从哪儿蹦出来的东西砍杀起来手感软绵绵的，而且他们可怜巴巴的样子不像犯人那样挣扎流露出最后生死的丑恶，他毫无快感，粉红小兔的杯子是某个粉丝莫名其妙送过来的礼物，他心血来潮的收下塞进橱柜的角落，然后刚好天时地利人和——它装满了牛奶，被放在帝国最铁血的男人手中。 

　　恶作剧做得不错，但不够德莱文式——他郁结的心情稍微因为对方窘迫的表情而好了不少，“开玩笑的，哥哥。” 

　　“能换个杯子吗？我也不喝牛奶。” 

　　“要求可真多！要知道，你还有任务在身！又不是出来旅游的，还是说，德莱文最大公无私的铁面哥哥如今也学会了徇私枉法？你是工作太累了所以偷偷跑出来？”他语气讥讽，但还是给德莱厄斯换了一杯啤酒，德莱文的小屋缺少美人与吻戏，但永远不缺好酒和金币。 

　　但德莱厄斯仍然不太领情。 

　　“你存了这么多这东西？天天都在喝？你该知道饮酒过度会造成的后果，你的前任，行刑场的行刑官就是因为前一天喝了酒而猝死在刑台之上，我不想在那上面看到你。” 

　　可恶，他又念叨个没完了！他有些后悔没有直接把那杯牛奶粗暴的灌进哥哥的嘴巴里，让他闭上他那张喋喋不休的嘴，牛奶多符合他的要求，健康并且能使人充满蛋白质的活力！他挑三拣四个什么，帝国提供给军人的精力剂难道就不是什么透支生命的“好”东西了吗？ 

　　“你知道，我是为你着想。” 

　　德莱文耸了耸肩，“我当然知道了。”但他并不是那么在乎，德莱厄斯所谓的为你着想已经太多，他的皮裤收腰还紧紧包着屁股，口袋并没有大到能全部装得下。德莱厄斯看他的反应就了解他依然把自己的话当耳边风：“我是你哥哥，我不会害你。” 

　　这个话题在数年前他们讨论过无数次，而每次的都是以争吵终结，如今也不例外，德莱文早就预见了那样的未来，他翻了个白眼，没好气的说：“所以呢，你说的一切我就该全盘接受吗？就像你多年前强行把我调到行刑场那样？” 

　　意料之外的，狂风暴雨并没有如期降临。金牌主播的天气预报也不一定准确无误，德莱厄斯只是沉默的看着他。他的沉默让德莱文第一次有了好好看看自己哥哥的时间，他已经不年轻了，头发多出一簇醒目的花白，眼角有皱纹，离他们一起在贝西科斯偷东西的岁月已经过去了好多年。即使他是神挡杀神的战场怪物，也无法真正的杀死时间之神在他脸上刻下痕迹——这不是他所认识的那个德莱厄斯了，这是一个被所没有他的过去重新糅合捏造出来的中年人——德莱文突然觉得没劲透了，这样不就显得像我一直在停滞不前一样吗？ 

　　他耸了耸肩，“随便你了。” 

　　只有他知道他表面上装出来的无所谓是多么脆弱不堪。 

　　现在他必须正视一个事实——他躲在厨房里，用峡谷废墟中找出来的绿色神秘果实汁液勾兑奇妙的饮品，有不少人说这玩意是成瘾药物，但德莱文觉得绝不会比战场上的士兵使用的红色精力剂影响危害更深——他的胡思乱想跑题了，他必须正视的那个事实是……是什么来着？ 

　　别逃避了，德莱文明明清楚得不得了的。 

　　他其实无比怀念原来那段令他厌恶甚至痛恨哥哥的时光，德莱厄斯？他总是在与他吵架，争执个没完，他完全没有想到有一天他们会不再争吵，他从那一瞬间德莱厄斯的神情里读出了他的愿望，他们真的已经不再年轻，并且太久没有交心了，他们之间的兄弟关系究竟要靠什么才能维持下去而不是随风消逝？显然德莱厄斯的想法是温和且关怀的，可是——可是他可以接受一切德莱厄斯不想让他知道的事情，他可以一面容忍着哥哥的自以为是一面骂他愚蠢，可是和平相处——这不行，他哥哥生来就是他的大倒霉蛋，跟在他身后给他的调皮捣蛋擦屁股，他记得他们俩加入军队也是因为他偷偷的想要去偷袭诺克萨斯的军官，哥哥应该感激我，是我的努力让他达到了今天的位置。 

　　他不知道……他不知道该怎么做了。过去的几十年里他们一直是合作并争吵着度过，这场乐此不疲的持续了多年的战争让德莱文感到很愉快，如果他们换种相处方式，德莱文甚至不知道用怎样的语气来称呼自己的哥哥，他无法放弃自己捉弄的心与讥讽又自大的快乐腔调，可是德莱厄斯明明确确的表情告诉了他，他真的很累了。 

　　绿色的汁液添加的过多，气味中满溢出苦涩。算了，德莱厄斯不会介意这个的，他平时在战场上喝的东西也不比这个好多少，德莱文简单的加了点冰块，用玻璃杯装了端了出去。 

　　他很随便的往桌子上一推：“你要的健康饮料，德莱文出品，纯天然无添加，还能迅速恢复活力状态重回二十多年前的你，不过白头发我估计是没办法了。” 

　　德莱厄斯难得的笑了，德莱文总是听到犯人传说他这位哥哥的恐怖印象，只有人见过他狂暴的笑容，所以说脱离战场的他收起獠牙的温和笑意说不定只有他——或许还有他的初恋奎列塔看过，但德莱文在他面前总是露着牙齿的。 

　　“我让你去行刑场……已经那么久了，你还恨着我吗？” 

　　不对，不是这样的——我只是想找个由头和你吵架！我并不恨你，我可能经常会生气你的行为，讨厌你所做的事对我隐瞒的东西，可是我从来不恨你！——他在并没有上头的怒火中完全失去理智，但也足够让他用听不见的声音吐露心声，难道过去的二十多年里他一直都是这么看我的？把我当成个偏执执拗的傻瓜了吗？ 

　　他突然意识到：他们是兄弟，但这么多年来他们从未了解过彼此。 

　　情报信息被搓成小球悄悄地从窗户飞进来，德莱文随手摘下那颗长着翅膀的圆溜溜小球，谢天谢地，这则消息可真是及时雨，现在他能够让自己稍微腾出一小会儿时间来思考这些繁琐的信息了：“我有点事儿出去一会儿，你知道的，德莱联盟的成员总是很多，他们希望德莱文去担任角斗场的解说——绞肉机刽子手，这名头听起来是不是挺不错的？” 

　　该死，他注意到自己的语气有多生硬了，希望帝国的将军在这个时候不要看出来他的小小失误，显然他的愿望实现了，德莱厄斯冲着他点了点头，刽子手没有去看身后的中年人的表情，与以往的想法不同，他不再清楚此时对方的反应，但如果他真的回头证实了这一点，他一定会再度不知所措。 

　　 

　　德莱文捂着自己的眼睛，这可是个大失误，年轻一代里的崇拜者用拳头来表达心中的欢喜，不偏不倚的打中他的眼睛，虽然随后他的报复让硬核朋克现场的混战达到情绪最高涨的一刻，可他还是不爽极了。 

　　打开门，屋子里没有开灯，这不算晚吧？德莱厄斯多半是出去折腾他那些没完没了的事情——可是他想错了，帝国的狼王躺在他的摇椅上，已经睡着了。 

　　德莱文把自己的斧头架到哥哥的脖子上，刚要说出那句“战场上的将军若是也如这般大意会早就失去他的脑袋”，他只来得及张开嘴巴尚未能振动喉管，那双眼睛就在黑夜中亮起，斧头的银光在他的眼睛里投下残暴的印记，让德莱文在那一瞬间仿佛亲临战场，千军万马的人从他身边跑过。 

　　“……德莱文？” 

　　他的手有些颤抖，不是由于恐惧，而是一种微妙的兴奋，那双杀气满满的眼睛在看到来人是自己的兄弟时变得柔和下来，他把弟弟的斧头推开，“抱歉，我睡了一觉。” 

　　“都说了，德莱文这儿没有给你睡的床，德莱文的床只适合德莱文。” 

　　他一下午的心烦意乱被兄长的一个眼神给挑起了战斗欲，他把斧头丢往一边，眼圈周围的淤青还在隐隐作痛，拳头也因为打架而乌青青的，一句话也不说的笑着向自己的兄长挥了过去。 

　　“……！你干什么！” 

　　德莱厄斯没有躲，他生生的受了他弟弟的拳头，正打在额角，他在战场上受过的伤比这重多的大有人在，而且他听到德莱文的手骨裂开的声音，那应该是早就受的伤——“你的手！” 

　　他什么都不想管，他什么都不想！痛楚让他嘴角的笑意张扬得更加火热，这还不够，他发疯般的用拳头往自己的兄长身上招呼，伴着癫狂的笑声，德莱厄斯几乎一瞬间以为自己的兄弟是由于长久的压抑而疯了，他用他的手将自己的弟弟拉到身边，简单的擒制住了他，那些拳头根本不痛不痒，但他还是狠狠的冲着弟弟的下巴打了一拳。 

　　他以为这会让他快速的失去意识，切断大脑与身体之间的联系，这是长久以来战场上所用身体得出来的经验，可他的弟弟比他想象得要坚强得多，他没有失去对身体的掌控，他站在那里，舌尖咬出了血，那股新鲜的味道让他想起了行刑场，他找准机会，冲着德莱厄斯的眼睛就是一拳。 

　　那道疤——那道伤疤，是德莱厄斯在战场上杀敌时留下的，未痊愈的时候紫红色的痂鼓起来在皮肤上留下龟裂般的丑陋痕迹，让不少人几乎以为他的脸要从中间裂开，那时他还是一腔热血的年轻人，有点苦恼地担忧会变得过丑而遭到恋人的嫌弃，而德莱文却很快在相似的地方纹上纹身，大张旗鼓的宣告他在模仿自己的哥哥。 

　　他们在相同的地方留下长长的疤痕，他们在相同的地方留下拳头的淤青，德莱文的眼里全是火，他从哥哥的钳制中挣扎出来，翻到德莱厄斯的身上，他们看着彼此的时候就像是在照着镜子一样，可他们比谁都清楚他们并不相像。 

　　“德莱文，你是怎么了！” 

　　“德莱厄斯，”他咯咯咯的笑，牵动脸上的伤口让他的笑看起来有点扭曲，“我觉得你有时候真是蠢得难以置信的时候，你总能让我觉得你比我想的还要蠢。” 

　　“难道我们的兄弟团聚一定要伴随着争吵吗？” 

　　没错——！但德莱文被问住了，他无法给自己哥哥那个肯定的回答，那一定会伤到他的心，因为他是个大傻瓜，他不像德莱文那样聪明，或者他其实聪明绝顶，只是在德莱文面前变得愚蠢透顶。 

　　“你的手。”德莱厄斯抓过他的手腕，他是听到自己骨头碎裂的短短声音，不过哥哥把一切都放下了。他们在逃避开讨论关于争吵的话题，德莱文是这么想的，却发现对方是非常认真的在看着自己的伤口，德莱厄斯的手指上满是伤疤结茧的凹凸不平，无法抚平只能激起他的心躁动不安。这种躁动不安让他感觉耻辱，德莱厄斯的声音在他的耳边，“你的手受伤了，和人家打架去了？” 

　　他又叮嘱了一句，“别再往我脸上招呼了，受伤的只会是你自己。” 

　　德莱文小声咕哝着：“这世界上我最讨厌的人就是你。” 

　　“好好好，”德莱厄斯心不在焉的用木块和绷带包裹行刑官的那双用来拿斧头的手，“我知道。” 

　　“可是要说恨你，那是不可能的，我从来都没有，你懂这其中的区别吗？”德莱厄斯这才抬头看自己的兄弟，他明明和自己一样不再年轻了，却仍然像个叛逆的少年一样嚣张，他的自恋与傲慢受人爱戴，行刑场上被呼唤着姓名，他知道自己从来不了解他，无法读懂他的想法，当他看着自己的兄弟的时候，他知道他爱着他，如同他爱他一样，即使他们完全没办法沟通，可他们仍然是世界上独一无二的兄弟，并且只剩彼此。 

　　“你是想告诉我，你一直都喜欢哥哥我？” 

　　“德莱厄斯，你少自恋胡扯了，德莱文什么时候说的是那个？”


	2. 关于晨勃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有恋爱情感的兄弟因为莫名其妙的赌气一方当着一方撸管的故事(我究竟在写什么东西，背景接上篇《兄弟》，非线性叙事。  
> 比起黄文来更像是与性有关的笑话。

兄弟之间的亲密界限是种非常神秘的东西，第三者永远也搞不清楚、无法插足他们的生活。德莱厄斯与自己的弟弟从小时候开始就一块儿洗澡了，他知道德莱文的屁股上有颗小痣，德莱文笑过自己的哥哥曾经是个包茎。再说些私密一点的事，他们曾在年纪更大一点的时候像一对同性恋那样给彼此手淫，德莱文更大胆的试过俯下身去给自己的哥哥口交，我不能说他们在那个时候彼此之间产生过什么超出亲人之间的感情，不过是年轻人的好奇心与胆大包天在作祟，但这些事情的的确确的发生过，证明他们并不忌讳彼此的触碰。

当然，如今的他们早就把这些陈年旧事抛之脑后。只是这天清早，屋子狭窄不得不挤在同一张床上的兄弟俩必须面对一件事情——睡在德莱文身后的诺克萨斯之手，不知做了什么旖旎的梦境，让德莱文在大清早就被一根硬梆梆的东西给怼醒了。

“你他妈的德莱厄斯。”德莱文戏谑的挤出一个笑，年逾三十的青年人盘腿坐在床铺上，神色有些尴尬，他显然没预料到与自己多年未沟通的弟弟同床共枕的第一天就会遇到这样的情况，他爬下床，“我去趟厕所。”

“去厕所？你害羞了？我们是兄弟，你身上有我没看过的地方吗？你那根管子我也摸过好几回了，这样的懦弱之举你也做得出来？”

德莱文对于无时无刻的嘴仗乐此不疲，但这显然不是争抢风的好时机，帝国的将军沉默了，“……你的意思是要我当着你的面撸管吗？”

该死，我就不该逞这个一时口舌之快。德莱文的确因此感到有些懊恼，但他的骄傲使他绝不让步，事情如今已无转机，只能将错就错下去，“为什么不行呢？要比那玩意的话，德德莱文可不会输给你。”

德莱厄斯显然是有些不耐烦，他清楚自己的弟弟不过是嘴硬而已，但他如今心烦意乱，无心再与他多浪费时间扯皮，索性当着弟弟的面脱下裤子，露出那根半勃的东西来。

德莱文的一切理所应当都是完美的，包括他的哥哥，与他哥哥的那根阴茎。德莱文有些惊叹它仅仅处在半勃起的状态就如此巨大，不禁思考能有怎样的女性能够接手他，他发出一小下干笑:“不错嘛，德莱厄斯哥哥，你女人有得受用了。”

“我没有女人。”他可真不知道拥有诺克萨斯之手别称的家伙有这么严重的起床气，这对他来说是件好事，他有了与哥哥吵架的好时机——不过他真的认为现在是好时机吗？面对着哥哥半勃的阴茎他不打算转头，那意味着他的退缩与投降，可是要盯着自己哥哥撸管——他依然大胆毫无廉耻心，可这件事远比他想的要尴尬，他尴尬什么呢？又不是没见过，更亲密的事情他们都做过了。

德莱厄斯才不管自己的弟弟如今心中究竟作何感想，晨勃对他末说就像是一个打不出来的喷嚏，他的阴茎还没有像在战场有时露营睡醒那样硬到发痛，但也让他此刻确确实实感觉需要一些抚慰，他抚摸着自己的茎身，试图让它肿胀得更加巨大些，揉搓马眼向内挤压而带来的細徴痛楚导致的快感让他有些失神——快要忘了那个坐在床边认真欣赏自己情态的弟弟——可恶，没有人比他更了解自己的敏感点所在，他一定会开口。

“德莱厄斯，你还是一样喜欢玩那个小洞。”德莱文的语调里是让人感到难堪的嘲讽，他以前怎么不觉得这家伙这么讨人厌？对了，德莱厄斯回想起来，当他们作为涉及到性欲的两年轻人时，他们双方都沉浸其中，德莱文自然没有多余的闲情雅致来讨论他的小小性癖，但是他一定心知肚明。因为他记得少年初次尝试给自己口交时就用舌尖探入内里挤压敏感的尿道——靠，见鬼，他怎么会在撸管的时候无比自然的想到弟弟做的那些事，即使他们显得暧昧不清，他们仍是亲兄弟，绝不会变成自己撸管的下酒菜。

“我一直都不曾改变过。”他这话不合时宜得像是另有所指，让德莱文翻了个白眼:“你想说什么？你想说是我在改变？”

该死，我一点也不想和他在这个时候吵架，至少换个时间别在他还握着自己阴茎的时候，那玩意已经完全勃起——他肯定不会像年轻时那样试上老半天才知道自己哪个部位最容易得到快感——已经有些岌岌可危的决堤可能。可他妈的德莱文非要挑这个时候纠缠不休，他不得不挤出一半的心神，还要将心境压得心平气和，我说这世界上有哪对兄弟会一边撸管一边吵架的？

“我没有这么说过。”

他其实并不清楚他此刻的声音由于沉浸在情欲与强行让自己保持理智的挣扎中变形成一种极有诱惑力的低沉，让德莱文对自己哥哥的反应更加有兴趣了！他不是对哥哥起了什么性欲，他认为这是他的新玩具——虽然说在最开始的时候让他有些难堪，可是回报比他想象的还要巨大，哥哥脸上像是热病的薄红，是由于勃起还是愠怒？

他想要更加惹火他，“德莱厄斯，你弟弟看着你的时候你都能勃起，可真是了不起。”

他的话语效果拔群，德莱厄斯皱着眉对他的颠倒黑白火大万分，他压抑着声音里的怒气，他就他妈知道这小子就是想挑事，他偏偏不要如他的意，试图在脑海中組织最适合回击的言语，”那多半原因是你看着我让我太过兴奋了。”

这是他绞尽脑汁想出的最油嘴滑舌的一句话，可他不是德莱文，他没有他脸上戏谑的笑容与上挑的尾音，这听起来就反而更像是情人之间的调情，说出口他就后悔了，他看到自己的弟弟狂笑的前兆。见鬼。德莱厄斯真想跟他断绝兄弟关系，再给他的脑门上来上狠狠的一拳。

“别笑了，给我拿纸巾过来。”弟弟的用处之一就是在自己不方便的时候使唤，德莱文的玩心在这时候得到了满足，于是在这点上表现得有了个弟弟的样子，他把床头的纸巾抛到德莱厄斯手中——斧头手之间在抛物上有强悍的默契，德莱厄斯半天挤出来的“多谢”两个字让他笑得更加欢实了。


	3. 德莱文售价6300

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题跟内容没有什么关系，和先前的速食青年餐券相同，我想要一个把我喜欢的青年物化的标题来表达这一篇仅仅是为了我一时的快乐而写的PWP。  
> 请享用。

　 青年人的性欲是一只可怕的怪物，似乎不知满足，不管吃下多少的欲望仍然保持着饥渴。德莱文身后用以排泄的通道化为情欲的穴口因为早已失去力度的约括肌而吐着精液，撕裂的伤口血淋淋的，却依然眯着眼睛用挑衅的话语刺伤他的兄弟，“你就这点程度吗？本大爷可远远还没有喂饱呢，德莱厄斯……或者我叫你哥哥？这个时候真的好吗？”

　　这个时候压在他身上的男人披着简易的衬衫，汗津津的手臂与小腹，半勃起的阴茎——它真的已经使用过度，不知道还能挤出几滴白浊，但德莱文的威胁让他不得不再做下去，即使他们双方都已经精疲力尽得难以再接受下一次性爱。

　　活塞运动是重复且简单无聊的，德莱厄斯把自己的阴茎再一次插入弟弟已经失去弹性的穴口，这对他们双方其实来说都毫无快感可言，直到德莱厄斯再也无法抽动他的腰部，但他抱得他太紧了，那根软趴趴的玩意还死死塞在德莱文的后穴里，就如他们俩性爱的开始，他只是想要用这根钉子狠狠的将自己的弟弟钉在床榻上。

　　他输了，这场博弈的胜者是德莱文。德莱文无精打采的看着自己的哥哥，他那种胜利的愉快感只持续了那么一小会儿，很快被德莱厄斯脸上那张痛苦的表情给消减得无影无踪。

　　他其实不能理解自己的哥哥，既然如此为什么非要这么做不可？他是个快乐至上主义自傲得不行的家伙，想不明白德莱厄斯借用性爱惩罚彼此的理由，让他想想……他不过是交了两三个男友，在行刑场当着几个囚犯的面乱搞，这些故事不至于让他做出如此夸张的反应，他抓住他的手腕，为此而争执不休，他说了什么来着？“我不想哪天有人来通知我给你收尸的时候你屁股里插着别人的鸡巴”还有“我养你那么大不是让你给那些野男人随便操的，告诉我，他叫什么名字？”

　　“我不知道，只是我的一个狂热粉丝，有根不错的东西——”然后他就吃了哥哥的拳头，长期处于战场前线的德莱厄斯将军有着绝对专注的力量感，知道如何让自己的弟弟尝到痛苦又不会受伤。他把他按倒在两人那间小小公寓里，钉在床上，在他说出“今晚我有约可能不回来了”的同时又给了他第二拳，“操你妈的德莱厄斯！你疯了吗！我不过是出去一趟！”他火大起来了，他对哥哥的尊敬也仅仅允许他在自己脸上揍一拳，现在他是欠我的了。

　　“你能不能别出去给男人乱搞！你就那么欠人操？”

　　德莱文气笑了，咯咯咯的把拳头敲到他的眼眶上，要说出那个哥哥早知道的“当然”时又吃了德莱厄斯的拳头，他的鼻血流出来了。德莱厄斯那种可怕的控制欲正在生效，他们是危险的诺克萨斯人，清楚了解对方彼此的做法，他把德莱文按在床上，粗暴的撸动着自己的阴茎让他变硬，像对待逃亡的战俘或是用便宜金币买来的妓女一样毫无温柔可言的撕开他的裤子插入德莱文的身体。

　　我的哥哥他妈的在强奸我！他还穿着上衣，裤子破破烂烂的。后穴撕裂的痛苦让德莱文把自己腿上的小刀卸了下来扎在帝国的狼王的胸口上，他战场上历尽艰辛，这点伤口太过不痛不痒。德莱厄斯拔出那柄小刀——是德莱厄斯送给自己弟弟的礼物，长柄与短刃，他并不是用来杀人的器物，德莱文显然也清楚这一点。

　　“你他妈的发什么疯！给我把你那根东西拔出来！放开我！”

　　他疼得脑门发直，这和在战场上受的伤完全是相反来的，他深入了他柔软脆弱的内里然后将其弄伤。德莱文是个从小就是个浑身是刺的刺头，但天下所有的刺猬都要蜷起尖刺与自己信任的对象缩在一块儿，他以为这个对象是德莱厄斯，可他错得离谱，这不是他的哥哥，不单纯是他的哥哥，这是一只被放出来的黑色狼王，利齿咬在他的脖子上。

　　太他妈疼了！

　　德莱厄斯没有抽动身体，他只是抱紧了他，发硬的阴茎卡在他们两人之间，像张拼图的节点将两个人连接起来。温热湿润的液体肯定是滴在他的身上了，他不清楚那是血还是别的什么东西，但让他感觉自己几乎就要认输，于是他认清这是一场博弈，他们两人都几乎没有赢的可能。

　　“操。”他骂了句脏话，他对这个冥冥之中或许在嘲笑着他们兄弟两人的棋局掌控者发出一声咒骂，他不会按着它的想法走的，他尽可能的放松后穴，主动扭动自己的屁股容纳下德莱厄斯的巨物——这他妈可真够大的，屁股都要让他给撑裂了——德莱文忍耐着疼痛，试图将自己身体内处的敏感点移动到德莱厄斯的柱头上，用小小的力道挤压摩擦，从下腹传来的快感让他发出畅快的呻吟，他是个坦诚的家伙，尤其面对自己欲望的时候再坦诚不过。

　　“你这家伙真他妈的……我怎么从来不知道你这么淫荡，你是不是生病了？德莱文，告诉我，你是不是不对劲？”

　　德莱厄斯的声音太低沉沙哑了，他不知道压抑着什么，或许他天性中仅剩不多的纯情让他明白对自己的兄弟起欲望有多肮脏不洁，可他也什么都不知道！用他那扭曲的掌控欲来压制他时，德莱文觉得他一定要让哥哥清楚他不是他的所有物，我不会恐惧也不会愤怒——我会享受哥哥这根肉棒的。

　　“哥哥，还不够啊，你就这点程度？浪费了这一根好东西啊。”

　　他的肠壁开始适应了那种几乎要让人头皮发麻的快速扩张，他不得不得承认这是他吃下过的最长最粗的一根肉棒，他的确开始享受并沉浸其中，他的穴肉乐于痉挛小小的吸着德莱厄斯的阴茎，他放荡的愉快呻吟起来，不收敛自己的音调，仿佛要让全世界都清楚德莱厄斯的东西多棒一样浪叫，“好爽，我都要嫉妒你有这么好的东西了……我是说你愿意哪天再借来给我用用吗？”

　　他的脑袋有些失神，但迷迷糊糊中看到自己兄长的痛苦表情，他虚张声势的勇气差一点就要被击碎，然而那瞬间的情绪让他更高潮迭起，他感受到德莱厄斯的僵硬，随后便接着，他的哥哥在他身体里射精。

　　他们是兄弟，他们或许拥有相同的DNA基因刻在白色的浊液之中，它没有什么特别的温度，但直肠能够感受到滑溜溜的流体在自己体内顺着那根阴茎往外滑，它们卡在他的穴口边，他的小穴咬得太紧，一点也不舍得漏掉哥哥的一丝精液。这种背德的念头让他的阴茎硬得发痛，这远远不够，他挑衅般用着近似往常向哥哥耍无赖时的声音：“德莱厄斯，我还没吃饱呢，如果你喂不饱我，今晚我还是要出去找你口中的‘野男人’，你说得没错，我就是欠操，来操我啊，德莱厄斯，或者我叫你哥哥？哪个称呼会让你更容易勃起呢？”他用自己双腿之间的皮肉夹紧德莱厄斯的那根东西，这就像是小时候要从哥哥手中抢过玩具时的撒娇，德莱厄斯总会满足他的愿望。

　　德莱厄斯被激怒了，德莱文总是比谁都更清楚如何让自己的哥哥发火的方式，夹杂着怒火的坚硬阴茎捅进他的身体，几乎要把他捅个对穿。德莱文抱住哥哥的脖子，在他身上起伏，用那根肉棒让自己获得更大的快感，他们有生以来第一次在战场以外的地方配合得如此默契——他回想起来与他们当前的做爱无关的许多事，他和德莱厄斯两个人第一次做的饭，因为两个人都放足了盐，于是让那碗炖肉让他们就着面包吃了足足五六天——他们一块儿合作的所有事几乎都呈现出了相同的特点，没有沟通，不配合甚至是有些矛盾。

　　第二次射精来得太快，他们的做爱掺杂了太多破坏其纯洁性的东西：冲昏头脑的愤怒，一时的赌气与胜负心。这些东西随着精液灌进德莱文的身体里，被他的小穴吃得足足的。德莱文咯咯咯的笑，向他的哥哥索取第三次、第四次，每一次的射精对方几乎就像是施放了某些一直藏在心中的野兽，他听到他的哥哥痛苦的低吼，是雪地里身受重伤的狼王，发出不甘心带有威胁意味的呼噜声。

　　于是他给了他的哥哥一个吻，德莱厄斯的嘴巴正张开着，他轻而易举的就将自己的舌头替换其中，哥哥的喘息，气流沉重的打在他的脖子上。没想到他会这样生涩——他做爱时从来不和人接吻吗？

　　“走开。”德莱厄斯皱着眉头，他抗拒弟弟的舌头触碰到自己时那份要让他缴械投降的柔软，他终于知道为什么有时那些妓女会向他索要亲吻，因为这东西真的是最强悍的武器，会毫不留情的卸下一个人的盔甲。嘴唇真是一个人身上最无防备的地方，要从这个缺口将他的内里都抽出去不可。

　　“德莱厄斯，哥哥，”德莱文在德莱厄斯的唇上留下齿痕，他笑得非常开心，他毫不关心这个吻会加重多少哥哥的心理斗争，让他多出几倍的罪恶感。接吻让一场强奸转变得像是恋人之间甜蜜的做爱，意识到这一点的德莱厄斯——意识到自己强奸了和自己血脉相连的亲弟弟的德莱厄斯——意识到了他们之间此时此刻多像是一对热烈情侣的德莱厄斯下意识的把德莱文按进自己的身体，于是德莱文因为身体深处的冲击笑得更加大声了。

　　“德莱厄斯，我的小穴就那么舒服吗？哥哥都不舍得放开我了，”他充满恶意的在他的身上抚摸着，试图挑逗起这个对于做爱除了抽插肉穴一无所知的帝国将军的更多情欲，“你真的是个该死在战场的混蛋，打仗出了岔子，只敢在家里横吗？”

　　“我打仗从来不出岔子。”他忍耐着把德莱文的手脚打下去的冲动，真可笑，他用暴力强奸了自己的弟弟，在这个时候却有多余的心软，家这个词让德莱厄斯的思绪纷乱，少年时的模样，德莱文的吊眼角里满是笑意，头发里肥皂的气味飘出来，他抱着自己的脖子，慵懒的把脸蹭上去，“哥哥，那不过是间屋子，才不是家。”

　　他们离开时烧毁了满是回忆的小屋，只是为了防止心有不轨之人趁他们远行时鸠占鹊巢，他那时说不定心中的占有欲就已经扭曲，他不能容忍有什么人染指被他打上印记的东西，包括现在的这个弟弟，他想要出去吃那些他完全不知道是什么东西的家伙的阴茎？那他就让他吃个够好了！他把自己硬得发痛的阴茎再次塞进弟弟流血的穴口中，他注意到里面已经满是精液，而这个肉洞也开始失去一开始的紧缚，让精液在抽插时被挤出，挂在他的屁股上。

　　“德莱厄斯，你疯了吗？”

　　他其实听得见德莱文的声音，于是他清楚身下的这个人一定恨起了他，不然那些吻是什么报复？能让他快要软弱得哭了？

　　

　　“德莱厄斯，所以我说，你是个不折不扣的蠢货。”

　　德莱文被他压在身下，他不喜欢别人软趴趴的阴茎塞在自己屁股里的感觉，他肚子有点不舒服，一定是肠壁错误的吸收起了哥哥的精液，这种感觉让他心中产生出一种难以言喻的满足感——就好像他们两人真正的合二为一，流着相同的……相同的什么？他们本来就是一对兄弟，他生来拥有的东西他同样拥有，所以他们的做爱无疑是乱伦，他想到这点就笑出声了，他找到了刺伤诺克萨斯之手的武器，“德莱厄斯，要是爸妈知道你强奸自己的弟弟，会说什么呢？”

　　不出所料，德莱厄斯痛苦扭曲的表情使他愉悦，让他流出这么多的血总要得到点报应，他又吻了他哥哥的嘴唇一口，对方露出的表情仍是抗拒，他在其中看不到厌恶，“德莱厄斯，难道你不会是……?”他说得轻佻，德莱厄斯轻而易举的就能看出他眼里的讽刺——你怎么会在她用那样的眼神看你的时候承认你爱上了一名浪荡的妓女——他不知道是谁对他说过的这句话，但此刻恰如其分的出现在他的脑海中……可恶，他妈的，他怎么会对德莱文说爱！

　　“我是你弟弟吧？”德莱文翘起嘴角，露出一副生无可恋的表情，假装没看到德莱厄斯那双快要把他吃下去的血红的眼睛，他抱紧了他的身体，他们不该步入这个境地，可如今还能怎么样呢？他不会让这家伙逃跑的，那可是他无法姑息的懦弱之举。

　　“你是我的东西。”

　　德莱文皱着眉头想要再一次提醒他的哥哥他不属于任何人，包括他自己。这也不是他想要的答案，德莱厄斯很清楚他在诱导他说出口的是什么，他不会说的，他不会承认除了一时的鬼迷心窍之外的理由，德莱文只要记住这点就好——别出去乱搞。

　　不然等待着他们的将会又是一桩新的罪案。

　　


	4. 败仗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点点脏话和性擦边球

　　德莱厄斯打了败仗的这件事花了一段时间才传进德莱文的耳朵，那时他正站在酒馆里给自己的崇拜者用脏兮兮的羽毛笔在牛皮的笔记本外壳上签名，今日酒馆的伏特加浓度不够高，让他的脑袋处于醉与清醒之间纠缠，于是他清楚无比地听到他们说的话：这位年轻的将军如今下落不明。他挑着眉“哈！”的笑了一声，那些肆无忌惮音量的人才想起来这位诺克萨斯的第一行刑官是将军的亲弟弟，连忙换成讪笑讨好的迎上前。德莱文才没空花时间在这些只知道逞口舌之快的废物身上，他把笔记本塞进醉鬼粉丝手里，推开门——他头也不回——而家门后，德莱厄斯安安静静的坐在灯光柔和的书桌前。  
　　这不是他认识的哥哥。  
　　他发觉自己仿佛变回了幼时那个处于青年人庇护之下的顽劣孩童，他不知道拿自己的哥哥怎么办，他不知道该如何质问他，难道他能对他说：“为什么你会在这里？他们说你……”他们说他什么来着？败仗这个词与他印象里的德莱厄斯毫不沾边，但他也清楚这世界上不是每一场战争都有胜负可言，如果诺克萨斯真这么战无不胜的话，那艾欧尼亚的刀锋舞者又凭什么这般出名？她可剁下了斯维因那个老瘸子的一只手！可……可他为什么会来到这里？  
　　“怎么了，德莱文？”德莱厄斯放下手中的书，抬着眼睛看着自己的兄弟，他明显看出他的欲言又止，他正在等待他开口。  
　　“没什么，”他不想让他看出自己的心烦意乱，准备试图岔开话题，但对上德莱厄斯的目光他就清楚如果对这个人撒谎，他一定会被那柄帝国的巨斧架上断头台，他现在离醉醺醺也差不多了，不需要做多余的掩饰，他最后便选择了坦率的说出内心想法：“他们说你打了败仗，逃跑——或者换个词，下落不明，他们说的这事是真的吗？”  
　　不知道怎么地，他有些不想听到德莱厄斯的回答，如果他给了肯定的答案他一定会不知所措。一直以来，德莱厄斯一面成为他生命里的那道阴影，一面又成为他的骄傲——恐怕他只有在这个时刻才会偶尔承认他对他哥哥的那份崇拜，他追不上他，于是便往相反的方向走，希望他能够回头看一眼——可是这个自以为是大家长的帝国将军没有，他从来没在他的口中听到赞赏，“你是个让我骄傲的弟弟”他不指望他能说出这句话，反而他希望能有一句，“干的不错，第一行刑官。”  
　　然而这也没有，他的自以为是与他的冷漠仿佛与生俱来，德莱文更恐惧的是他此时此刻用沉默以回应，他们之间对彼此的了解并不太多，不足以让人明了此时的沉默的意义，德莱文察觉到自己的语调的软化，这不应该， 他不该成为这对针锋相对的兄弟中服软的那一方，“别给我闷着不吭声，说点什么啊，德莱厄斯，诺克萨斯之手，将军大人，”他试图去逃避那个词，但最终还是说出口，“哥哥。”  
　　“现在还没到跟你坦白的时机，这些事情我自己会解决，不用你操心。”他一如既往的自以为是，合上了书本，德莱文注意到了那个名字——《金钱交易而来的红花》——他很久以前也读过这本书，无聊的消遣，他可怜的未受教育的脑瓜看不出多少文学价值，只记得它的情色故事写得非常煽情，于是第一行刑官挤了挤眼睛，“啊哈！打算解决的是你快要爆炸的弹药库吗？”他的讥笑真刺耳！年轻男人的脑中只有没有营养的黄色垃圾，但他不认为德莱厄斯会比自己好多少。德莱厄斯放下自己的书，皱着眉头瞥了自己弟弟一眼，“你没事做么？行刑场的工作比我想象得轻松呢。”  
　　“你从来不看过我的表演，行刑通常只在娱乐时间——我是说今天可是工作日。”他说出口的话反而戳中了自己的软肋，真见鬼！他为什么不曾来看过自己哪怕一眼？仅仅只要一眼——不行，他不能再想这件事了，多年前他就说服自己别对这个家伙抱有过多期待，他不能在争吵的时候自作自受，德莱厄斯挑了挑眉，“就是说，你现在闲的很？”  
　　“嗯哼。”他将双手摊开，耸了耸自己的肩膀，他不否认自己只是闲着没事找哥哥的茬，但他的关心也确有其事，他喝醉了，醉鬼说的话总能得到原谅，他不介意借用这点特权来打听打听哥哥的事，平时他总对此保持着一种漠不关心的态度，然而事实并不如表面看上去的那般。  
　　“那出去走走吧，”德莱厄斯发出意料之外的邀请，他握住了弟弟的手腕，帝国的将军的手心像铁一样冰冷！长期握斧生出的厚茧像他身上的盔甲，让德莱文看不出他内心的真实想法，“我们兄弟两人很久没有好好谈过话了，每一次我见到你不是在和你争吵，就是在和别人吵架，我们能好好谈谈么？”  
　　他太认真了，这种认真让德莱文超越嘲笑觉得有一些心慌意乱，他并没继承到德莱厄斯那份扭曲的掌控欲，但超出他掌控范围的事情仍然让这位年轻的刽子手手足无措起来，他想想……他是个天生的表演家，这时候只要假装镇定，配合的干笑几声就行了，“德莱文，别想着糊弄过去，早几年我就该和你好好谈谈的，就因为我不管你，你才长得这么歪七八扭的。”  
　　“什么叫歪七八扭？你对自个兄弟就是这样的评价？”德莱文对德莱厄斯的用词不当非常不满，如果他长歪了，那德莱厄斯他呢？他就是个健全又可靠的“正直人士”了吗？这个在战场上毫不犹豫一刀劈下别人脑袋的家伙早就不能算是个正常人了，他们清楚这一点，才会躲在这间小屋里互相舔舐伤口。  
　　“你该清醒清醒你自己的脑袋了，你喝得太多了。”德莱厄斯半强迫的把自己的弟弟拉出门，他虽然晃晃悠悠，但还能自己用步子走。这是诺克萨斯的下午三点，对于醉酒来说有些太早，德莱厄斯自顾自的说，“你什么时候养成了这种酗酒的恶习？”  
　　“难道你在军队里从来没喝过酒吗？这是勇气的来源，他让你握紧刀刃——你没有听过那群臭烘烘的家伙们唱过那首歌？还是说真相是你比我更像个天生的刽子手，血和断肢只会让你更加兴奋？”  
　　德莱文打嘴仗没输给过什么家伙，他对自己的舌头有无以伦比的自信心，他饶有兴味的等着哥哥的回答，换来的只是一声扫兴的叹气，“我不怎么喝酒，但我从不害怕恐惧，我利用它。”  
　　德莱文对这样的回答不置可否，他仍然关心那个问题，“你为什么不能直接告诉我，你究竟是要做什么？那些蠢家伙难道真说对了，你打了败仗灰溜溜的回到我这儿来？指望我能够给你几个大拥抱跟你说一切都好？”  
　　德莱厄斯笑了：“那你能给我个大拥抱吗？上一次我和你有身体接触还要追溯到多少年前？”帝国的将军突然想到了些不太妙的往事，对性事懵懂的少年们在彼此身上探索，快感上瘾的人常常会为了更美妙的故事尽极荒唐，但所幸从来没有越过那条界限。他回忆起来——他们最后的一次身体接触，年轻的弟弟没有蓄须，说不上漂亮但干净的脸孔也颇有人气，他的口中满是无聊的调笑、脏话与德莱厄斯的白色精液，粗鲁的把它们通通冲着哥哥吐出，“德莱厄斯，你晚上吃了什么鬼东西？你不想想办法让这股苦杏仁味消失的话，我就再也不吃你的鸡巴了。”  
　　哦，操。  
　　在军队里不多的假期中，年轻将士们总会混进酒馆妓院发泄多余的雄性荷尔蒙，德莱厄斯有自己的考量。富有经验的老兵们会告诫他们远离娼妓，同时也是远离花柳病与白色安慰剂。后来他自己成为老兵，看过一些因为梅毒皮肤溃烂生疮或是沉迷药物掏空钱袋浑浑噩噩的年轻士兵，对这些劝告便深以为然。他从来没踏进过花枝招展的妓女的屋子，发泄欲望时只靠握斧的双手，不得不说，斧柄与阴茎之间的确有些相似之处——他有时会察觉自己与弟弟的确是血脉相连，特别是在这种无聊的德莱文式的玩笑上。  
　　他禁欲得有些太久，成年后知道他和兄弟所做的那些事与同性恋没有多少真正的区别，便远离他独自一人上了战场。但军队里他更加压抑，深夜三点，他突然怀念起来德莱文毫不刻意的摊开手脚压在自己身上睡觉，他那时候和自己在同一支军队，晚上拉扯着他睡在他的怀里，清早晨勃时便互相抚摸以便射出年轻人的每日第一份精华。他懒洋洋的喊：“哥哥，不是所有的事情都在你掌控之下——”  
　　他说得没错，他的自大让他输了一场关键战役，他自以为所有事情都在掌握之中，然而真相是——他打输了，彻彻底底的，斯维因依旧对他抱持着信任，但对于他当前的状况，他不做评价，只是让他好好休息一段时间，“这并不是意味着我要撤你的职，但恐怕你自己也清楚你现在的状况不再适合前线……如果你有这种意愿，我也乐意将你调到后方，是否回到军队里来全取决于你自己的意愿，等你调整好，让我看到当初那个无法被嗅到恐惧味道的男人，随时可以回来。”  
　　斯维因让他回家里去，他却近乎下意识本能的来到自家兄弟的身边——这个不可靠的名叫德莱文的男人能给他奇妙的安宁，他好像很久没有睡个好觉了。而他现在突然想和自己的亲兄弟做爱——性交无关欲爱，他想抚摸他，亲吻他，在他身上发泄欲望，像年轻时那样，只是别去跨过那条界限。这样他就能得到一些安慰了。  
　　可拥抱的问题就已经让德莱文皱起了眉，他不满的抱怨着：“哥哥，我真是不知道你在想些什么，我们上一次的身体接触？我给你手淫，还是口交吗？我们俩之间有什么普通的兄弟沟通吗？你自己该比我更加清楚这回事吧！”  
　　他挤挤眼睛，“还是说，你想让我给你做点什么吗？你在军队里就这么馋吗？军队里的那群家伙不是总勾肩搭背的去妓院，你从来不跟着？”  
　　德莱厄斯怎么能坦率的说出口“弟弟你说的没错”，他此时此刻最想要的就是这个，他对亲生兄弟产生的欲望来源于一种扭曲的依恋，富有学术教养的学者或许会分析出他们来自于同一个子宫，对兄弟之间的性接触的爱好来源于对母系的生殖崇拜。然而他并不清楚这回事，只是他站在那儿想……德莱文喝得有一点点醉了，脸颊发红，眼睛微眯着，斜靠在路边的石制栏杆上，这是他没见过的模样，就好像一种超出于他控制的东西在慢慢发酵，用软和的方式试图逃跑。  
　　有些事情他永远没有对他坦诚过，比如他有多爱他，比如在父母去世后他曾经想过把这个多病难缠的孩子送进福利院。他不只一次的想过，德莱文跟在自己身边而成长成了如今这种张扬甚至对生命毫无敬畏之心的宛如孩童般的个性，他是不是难辞其咎？他太早太年轻，在不够成熟的时候接触了太多这世界的阴暗面——虽然德莱厄斯自己也半斤八两，他们都没有受过良好的教育，高高在上的斯维因嗤笑过他们对于性与女人的轻浮态度，“你们会因为你们的轻视而付出代价的”，他也是从那时开始才注意到俩人的行为有多过界，他们之间混沌的伦理道德，在斯维因往他口中塞了伊甸园的禁果时，才让他清楚他的赤身裸体令他羞耻。  
　　“别小看这些你觉得鸡毛蒜皮的小事……你真的清楚你是怎么看待自己兄弟的吗？或者你清楚你的兄弟会怎么看待你？世界上没有哪一对兄弟会对着对方的裸体勃起性交，你该好好问问自己这其中的区别是什么。”  
　　勃起这个词从一直都保持着温文尔雅态度的斯维因嘴里说出让他感觉有点微妙的好笑，但德莱厄斯明白这并不是十分有趣的事，他用那丝微不足道的笑意掩饰内心深处恐惧，他真的……真的对弟弟有超脱兄弟之上的感情吗？他对德莱文的情感太复杂了。他永远也不清楚颜色绚丽的鸡尾酒里面混杂了多少他看不出的成分。  
　　他现在才知道自己其实有很多话想和他说，可他找不到开口的态度、开口的理由、开口的时机，作为顶替父亲职责的德莱厄斯，德莱文一定会这样评价，“他傲慢自大，充满着独断专行的偏见！”但是现在德莱文既喝醉了，也看不出他有满腹言语想说，只是傻乎乎的盯着自己的哥哥，等着他长久的沉默迎来终结。  
　　他叹了口气，“我的确是打了败仗。”  
　　“哈！我就说……”德莱文的舌头打结了，他不喜欢德莱厄斯这种态度，他让他无所适从，“……一场败仗就让你灰溜溜的跑回来？”  
　　酒精让他变得坦诚许多，他皱紧了眉，“不对，你不应该是这样的，你是德莱厄斯，是人见人爱的本大爷我的哥哥，你不会打了败仗就跑回来，所以到底——告诉我发生了什么事？”  
　　“一些冒进的举动……我让斯维因失去了一些我们安插在艾欧尼亚的战争石匠，还有斯维因的几个心腹，你不常接触这事，不理解我说的好像挺简单，实际上后果严重。”他看到德莱文皱了皱鼻子，只好说得直白些，这种直白太过高傲，让德莱文更是不耐得不得了，“你又想要装出老爹的样子说什么？总之就是你把事情搞砸了，要被斯维因炒了，这句话有那么难说出口？”  
　　“斯维因给了我时间，我不算是被炒了。”  
　　“那也差不了多少！哈！我真没想到我的哥哥竟然变成了这么个没用的家伙！只会窝在弟弟的小屋里！你在等什么？等着我给你拥抱吗？不，不对，我们兄弟俩有更好的情感沟通方式！你要我现在脱下你的裤子给你口吗？”  
　　德莱文醉醺醺的，却不影响在听了兄弟的这些话后勃然大怒，他痛心疾首的样子毫无假装，德莱厄斯被哽住了，他沉默着半天才试图为自己辩解分毫：“我犯的错误非同小可……”  
　　“我认识的德莱厄斯不是你这种人。”  
　　德莱文扶在墙上，不知道在看什么地方，“他有点讨人厌，自大又目空一切，以为什么事情都归他管，但是他不会这么灰溜溜的跑回来，你那——你那叫人恨死的傲慢呢？这种错误在你眼里算个屁！和你平常犯的那些错——比如昨天放错了指甲刀的位置，有多少区别了？”  
　　他真不知道他的弟弟这么会骂人，每一句充满尖刺句句戳心，但是——刺尖是柔软的，他只是虚张声势在吓唬他，一如他往常。德莱文的话让这个迷途的年轻人心中已经变荒芜的草地重新开始生长新芽，他们之间的关系仿佛反转了，愤怒的、指责着他的人变成了德莱文，他发觉自己长久这么来终于可以哼笑出声，那曾是让他的敌人最胆战心惊的东西，他却不知何时将其失去了。  
　　“你在那边笑什么？”  
　　“笑一些有趣的事。”  
　　他拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，低声说了句：“多谢了，老弟。”  
　　德莱文不理解他突然之间的反转，但德莱厄斯身上他所不能理解的东西本就太多，他不知道自己的哪一句话戳中了对方，但兄弟脸上一直遍布的乌云散开了，他恢复了那种自大见鬼的令人厌恶的笑。真该死，他倒不如不鼓励他好了！  
　　“所以你打算什么时候回战场上？”  
　　“明天吧，或许今天我就能从这儿出发，但我还想和你多相处一会儿，你知道的，你可是我最心爱的弟弟。”  
　　“你真恶心，”德莱文浮夸的打了个寒颤，“怎么？骂你一顿你就全好了？又恢复那个精力旺盛愿意跟我互相羞辱的哥哥了？”  
　　“或许对我们两人来说，争吵比口交更卓有成效。”  
　　他没有说出他的那些疑惑，他的那些多出来的、连自己都不清楚的情感，但他突然不在乎了，他的在乎只是一时软弱下的意乱神迷。而今他恢复了那个说一不二的战神，就算他真对兄弟拥有超出想象的感情，那也不算什么太困扰他的事，反正这家伙永远都不会从他这儿逃离。德莱文真是个傻瓜，自己把自己陷进他独占欲的牢笼里去，他会将比死亡更惧怕他的兄弟，因为死亡至少有个尽头。  
　　“不过我想，有机会我们还是得来一回口交。”  
　　德莱文哈哈大笑，德莱厄斯不动声色的把这句话记在了心里。


	5. 【德莱厄斯/德莱文】Holiday 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我让直男搞了，我看了篇极致ooc但好香的文，我顿悟了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不建议看，不建议看，纠结了很久要不要发。是很久之前开的用来调剂写了太多R文情绪的东西，一些乱七八糟结构混乱的呓语。德莱厄斯家暴弟弟……非常OOC，没头没尾，真的只是调剂文，如果有人要指责我：“我只是伤害他们，并不能在其中体现爱。”，我承认。  
> 标题还是乱起的，没有意义，是首歌。  
> “屠杀无人幸免，哪怕是你，弟弟。”

德莱文捂住自己的眼睛，它又疼又肿，睁不开了。他怕自己的眼睛被德莱厄斯打坏了，正非他所愿的拼命往下流着泪。他的哥哥以前就有够偏执的，自从登上所谓神王的位置就成了个彻头彻尾的暴力狂。他扯住他的头发，把他的头拼命地往地下压，青草搔着他的鼻尖，他能嗅到泥土与虫子尸体的排泄物臭味：“母狗。”  
　　德莱文顺从的把他的东西含在口中，那些以往的随心所欲与反抗不过是仗着德莱厄斯的宽宏大量，现在他知道他不想再挨一顿打的话，就得乖乖听他兄长的话。他的舌头柔软灵活，轻而易举就吸出他哥哥贮藏已久浓厚的白色精液，他把那些东西咽下去，德莱厄斯冷笑：“你真是条淫荡的狗，没有这东西喂你就饿死了吗？”  
　　德莱文对他的倒打一耙不予置评。  
　　他把他困在他的王座前已久。暴力与屠杀成了德莱厄斯的代名词，而他骄傲的兄弟却因此成了他的禁脔。他从一开始试图咬掉他的阴茎，到如今能娴熟处理兄长的性欲，谁也无法想象他其中的经历。德莱厄斯曾经揪出他的舌头撬开他的嘴，认真考虑过拔掉他所有的牙齿以便得到更好的口交体验——至于他的弟弟之后该怎么吃东西他也想好了，他吃男人精液就够了，他爱极了这东西，他会喂饱他的。  
　　 他把阴茎塞进他的喉咙深处，暴力使德莱文嗓音沙哑，他觉得自己的喉咙也早被德莱厄斯操坏了，他还能说话吗？但他熟练地让口腔与喉咙连成一线，让他的主人更好的进入，把精液直接射进他的食道。  
　　他轻微的咳了一小下，德莱厄斯又射了。  
　　他很了解自己的兄长，德莱厄斯不可能满足于两次口交。德莱文几乎像是未卜先知的脱下裤子，为他露出他湿漉漉的后穴，用手指撑开一个扩大的三角空间，德莱厄斯正对着他因为长期被操干而表皮破损鲜红外翻的软肉。为了服务于他的兄长他的裤子便于穿脱，后穴常注满润滑液塞着扩张用的假阴茎。这并非德莱厄斯的要求，他甚至更乐于看到他窄小的排泄通道被又粗又大的阴茎强行插入时撕裂流血，他的愿望实现伴随着德莱文后几日疯了般的排便困难与哀嚎呻吟，他只好想尽一切办法让他的兄长让步。  
　　他现在知道为什么平日里他们都说德莱厄斯把他溺爱得过分了。  
　　神王拍了德莱文的脑袋，他用足了力气，把他的脑袋打得嗡嗡响，他现在乖得都有点无趣了：“你是天生的就这么淫荡，还是就那么喜欢让我操？”他让他的脸贴到地面上，把假阴茎抽出来随手扔到一边。他从后面进入他。男人灼热如烙铁的阴茎碾进他熟成软烂的甬道，压平内里所有的褶皱，顶着他的前列腺结。德莱文小声的发出一声愉快的呻吟。他的声音哑得让德莱厄斯心生厌恶。他打了他的脸：“闭嘴。”这都是他自作自受。德莱厄斯心想。德莱文的脸疼得厉害，他的哥哥咬着他的脖子。他不说话了，即使他明知道这或许会换来更严厉的责罚。  
　　德莱厄斯更讨厌他了：他让他感觉像是在操一具尸体或者是玩具。他的弟弟活该再挨他一顿打，他为什么就是不能给他乖一点？他掐住他的下巴，粘稠的血液蜿蜒到他的手上，寒冬中的钢铁都不会比那更冰冷坚硬，他比他想象得要对此更为恐惧。他的兄弟，他就像要消失一样，他的生命力正被大地剥夺走。  
　　他不会让他有机会逃跑的。  
　　他把尖矛在他体内深深扎根，打下符文烙印，狼王的灵魂几乎要把他吞噬只剩下最后的交尾本能。他环住他的脖子，德莱文被他拘得近乎窒息，他挣扎时用力拍着德莱厄斯的手臂，“嗬——”  
　他在他体内射精，那些粘滑半透明的液体因为润滑液、与被他操得无力的括约肌的作用顺着他的后穴流出来淌满大腿，渗入大地地表被植物吸收成为养料。他松开了他。  
　　德莱文开口了，他的声音被关进了数年的牢笼，衣着褴褛步履蹒跚的走出来：“德莱厄斯，你的伤口。”  
　　德莱厄斯冷哼了一声，他的腰腹上打着绷带，如今已透出鲜红，伤口没有被好好处理过。他对待他自己也相当冷酷无情，德莱文知道德玛西亚的那位王权者的剑刃有多锋利且沉重——他的兄长在某些地方可能并没有说错——他下贱，下贱得在这种时候仍然关心他把他当成自己的兄长，他早就该抛下他跑得远远的，他拥有人脉与乐意为他去死的许多人。他不信德莱厄斯会抛下把德玛西亚的那位神王打下神坛的目的，而把时间花在他身上。可他为什么没跑呢？要说清楚太复杂也太难以启齿了。  
　　德莱厄斯把他的头打到一边，他不喜欢他看着他时的眼神，仿佛他才是这段关系中最可悲的那个。红色的，他能嗅到铁锈味。德莱文擦掉自己的鼻血，一定有哪根关键血管被打破了，他用手掌堵住，血还是从指缝间流出来。他的脑子里浮现出那些因为被他砍断颈动脉失血而亡的囚犯。但今天他们还不会死，森林女神拥有一视同仁的母爱与治愈的星光，他能感受到魔力在血管中流淌。唯有高原的冷风在折磨着他们仅剩不多的体温，而他们没有互相拥抱取暖的能力。  
　　德莱厄斯依然保持着勃起，他知道他还没得到满足。于是他俯下身去给他的兄长口交，他四肢着地趴在地上的样子更像是条狗了。德莱厄斯揪着他后脑勺的头发想把他赶走：“够了，你这条母狗就这么贪吃么？”他这才把那根依然硬挺的东西吐了出来，他的口水沾满了他那两根长长的胡子，德莱厄斯嫌恶的踢了他一脚，“恶心，你的口水滴得到处都是了。”  
　　德莱文的顺从更像是一种无声的反抗。如果德莱文知道他兄弟心中的想法，一定会对其荒诞而笑出声。反抗，他看什么都是反抗，他只会觉得自己不安分，他越是了解自己的兄弟，就越是觉得悲哀至极了，而且偏偏他还对此毫无办法。他自己也不清楚自己的兄弟究竟想要的是什么了。和过往一样的、能与他针锋相对的弟弟？还是乖顺的、听从他每一个指令的性奴隶？  
　　他擦了擦嘴角边脏兮兮的白色精液，它们也沾到他的胡子上了，护理他的小胡子也是个麻烦事。他的兄弟有时候喜欢射在他的头发里，他清洗时能感觉到作为悬浊物的精液从与手指缠结的发间流出去，这些混着他体脂与兄弟精液的水就顺着他的脑袋经过身体表面。就让他想到：他平常吃的东西就差不多是他兄弟的精液了，现在又用这些与他分享血脉的东西洗澡。他好像真的没有多少紧张感，卡特琳娜不是个会关心别人状况的好人，但她依然曾经神色凝重的对他说过：你知道吗？再这样下去，你可能会死在他的手中。  
　　德莱文耸了耸肩，对她难得的照顾不予置评，他从未恐惧过死亡。他甚至要说，他还有点期待死在德莱厄斯手里之后那个男人的表情，为此他不惜忍受从以前到现在的一切折磨，这是一场精心准备的、漫长的复仇。想象这件事就能够让他笑出来了，他的愉悦又让德莱厄斯察觉到了，男人又踢了他一脚。“你笑什么？”  
　　他懒得跟他说话，跟一个疯子是没道理可讲的，偏偏他自己也疯得不行，不逞多让。这就让他清楚言论对于他俩是多余的。他看着自己的哥哥揭开湿乎乎的绷带，恶作剧似的给他递过去他用来处理后穴撕裂伤的药物，那个男人迟疑了几秒，似乎产生了些许不存在的愧疚，然后把药涂在伤口上。德莱文等着他把东西还给他，但是他没有。  
　　如果是过往的德莱文，他可能会耸着肩膀说一句：“嘿，哥哥，我的什么东西你都要想吗？快把它还给我。”可是现在处于他们如今的这种地位，他只是思考着最近的补给供给点，没有药剂他承受不了德莱厄斯的折磨。  
　　他们能逃出去吗？另一位神王布下了漫天罗网，他们步入这片森林只是时机刚好，他的兄长受了伤——他完全可以抛下自己一走了之，想也知道德玛西亚的神王不会太过苛待一名早在诺克萨斯手里受尽折磨的俘虏，他或许会折辱或是嘲笑他——可是他能活下来。但德莱厄斯逃跑的时候还不忘打包自己的兄弟，并且因此受了伤。蠢，愚蠢透顶，完全违背了他们一贯以来的生存原则。   
　　他觉得自己与兄长之间的距离越来越远了……过往的那些事。或许是记忆添彩的效果，他对德莱厄斯的想法愈加复杂。德莱厄斯个性执拗，对待他这个幼弟却极尽温柔。他不知道多少次犯下不可挽回的过错，他却自作主张主动担责。他们是因为什么走上如今的这条路的呢？他看了看自己的哥哥。对方正在摩挲着伤口，把目光集中在了他给的药膏上，他或许会有片刻愧疚？  
　　“你看什么看？”  
　　看吧，他又生气了。  
　　  
　　他的哥哥第一次打他时，他以为这不过是和过往没什么不同的一次兄弟干架。直到他的哥哥把他的脑袋狠狠的往墙上撞，在他还没搞清楚状况时进入他的排泄腔。“疼，哥哥，你干什么呢？”  
　　巨大的男根塞在他的后穴里。没有调情、润滑或者扩张，那不是生殖道，只有近似排便的异物排出感，当身为哥哥、更年长者的德莱厄斯猛插时，那种排斥感比先前强烈一百倍，激起他生理性的痛苦——他们终究对一母同胞的血脉起了些许反应。哥哥的第一次强奸是不折不扣的暴力与单方面的愉悦，年轻的刽子手从中得不到任何快感。强奸结束后，他的后穴严重撕裂而流着血，阴茎从始至终都在哥哥的手里软着，像一堆无用的肉块。他的哥哥在他的屁股里、身体内部射精，他觉得自己就像是一具只会重复呻吟呜咽的、上发条的无用玩具。  
　　德莱厄斯把他用完之后就抛到一边。当他硬撑起被伤害了伤痕累累的身体时，男人把他的脑袋又按了下去，他辱骂他：“你除了给男人操还有什么别的用处吗？你为什么永远都不愿意听我的话？”黑色的烟从他身上飘散出来，德莱厄斯把他关在了只有一面高高天窗的阴暗小屋内。  
　　德莱文说：“嘿，你知道你疯了吗？我可以带你去看医生——顺便也可以看看我屁股上的伤，哥哥，我并不排斥和男人做爱，但下次拜托你温柔一点？”  
　　他故作轻松的俏皮话把兄长激怒得更厉害了，“你是条母狗吗？发了情滴着你湿漉漉的屁股求男人操？好啊，我会操够你，我会操你操到你再也不想去和男人做。”  
　　德莱文挑了挑眉，觉得他的兄长简直不可理喻，他不过是试图用话语温柔些抚平他动荡不安的心，挨操挨揍的都是我，为什么反倒变成我的错了？年轻的神王一句话也听不进去，他抱住他，再次进入他撕裂伤口惨不忍睹的后穴——那一处给哥哥干得烂兮兮的，除了疼痛他感受不到任何之外的东西。他的哥哥用精液灌满他，他的肚子不舒服。那些白色的液体像是带着生命力的某些活物，在他的肠道里蠕动。“……出去，哥哥，看在我还叫你哥哥的份上。”  
　　他受不了这样的对待的，他在战场上受过更严重的伤、被俘经历过严刑拷打，可他却是他唯一求过的对象。只有哥哥能把他伤得如此之深，可德莱厄斯听不见他的话，他把他关在只有天窗的地下室，不让他离开他的视线。最开始的时候，仅仅只是软禁，在年轻刽子手试图逃跑并且被哥哥发现了之后，惩罚与禁锢变本加厉。他的手脚被逐渐拴上铁链，然后是过于严苛的贞操带，柱状物塞在他的后穴里，他的哥哥用钥匙解开锁链，让他自己拔出那东西，他冲哥哥笑了笑：“我为什么要听你的？”  
　　德莱厄斯又打了他，他抽出那根被他的体温捂得温热的假阴茎，把弟弟压倒在地板上，分开他的穴肉与双腿让他的脸紧贴着地面，那根贞操带离他只有咫尺之远，他能嗅到一股精液臭，还有是来自他本身的腥臊与过高的体温，他们烫得他的脸颊像是有火在烧，是愤怒或者是在这之上的耻辱，又或者是他掩饰在其下的悲痛，他的哥哥在他的耳边轻声低语：“德莱文，我知道该拿你怎么办了。”  
他成了他专属的性欲处理器。  
他的哥哥在解决事情之后会记起这个兄弟，给他两边的嘴喂食精液，如果抛开这些奇怪的事，他对他也称得上是温柔：衣服着装与独立浴室。就像是童年时分被他过大的力道捏紧的金丝雀，和其漂亮精巧的银质鸟笼。  
既不属于德莱厄斯，也不属于德莱文。


	6. 关于懦弱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　之前的《败仗》的延续，但也没什么关系，因为我写这篇也忘了之前我写了啥。算是R文，但只是想写叛逆傻弟弟翻车，肉渣是为了傻弟弟的配料。新的一年，新的德莱厄斯和德莱文。

　　“所以我说，你为什么还待在这儿？”  
　　德莱文没好气的从地上捡起德莱厄斯的平角内裤，面露出一丝不爽，在军队里养成的随意的个性让他们俩都有点邋里邋遢的，但德莱文还是不喜欢在清早起来就看到睡在沙发上的德莱厄斯露出整个肚子的懒散模样，这样也能算是诺克萨斯的将军？他咕哝着想，如果他把这副景象发送给斯维因， 那家伙会不会撤掉他的职，让诺克萨斯最有人气的刽子手来担任诺克萨斯之手的位置？  
　　“嗯哼，斯维因同意让我回到前线上，但也提出一些要求让我替他养些新人脉，在那之前我得先解决了这个，所以抱歉弟弟，我还得多住几天。”  
　　“妈的，我实在忍不住了，你介意我打电话叫几个小妞过来吗？你年轻的弟弟可是正值精力旺盛的壮年，多的是新鲜美味的精液，你在军队里是怎么憋住的？”  
　　“我不像你那么精力旺盛。”  
　　“我怕是你没那个本事吧？我在酒吧里偶尔也会听说前线里的你的那些‘光荣事迹’，没有哪个女人能解开你的裤腰带，你往常那么了不起，这点上真该跟你弟弟我学学，毕竟我们长了这么个好东西不是为了尿尿和泥的。”  
　　德莱厄斯被他莫名的自信给逗笑了，“德莱文……你知道，我一直在挂念着你的事，”他略过了他的挂念中一半是参杂着性欲的邪念，絮絮叨叨的说着这些太过温柔的台词。败仗让他生出懦弱，而他察觉到了一种全新的情感正从他这份懦弱中流淌出来。啊！他此时此刻正在引诱自己的亲生兄弟！源于懦弱与恐惧而生的、名为狡猾的东西被他用在了兄弟身上，“军队里那群兄弟总是摸来摸去的，然后又在妓女身上染上花柳病……我真该让你看看那有多恶心，所以我还是宁愿保持洁身自好。”  
　　“所以我们帝国的将军只靠自己的手来泄欲吗？”德莱文满怀恶意的做了个撸动的动作，德莱厄斯却因此咪上眼睛，不动声色的暗示他：“你清楚，自己来的感觉也没那么不好，至少我仍然没有忘记小时候你是怎么心血来潮在我的鸡巴上咬一口，你想看看当时留下的牙印吗？这可都是你的错，弟弟。”  
　　“哦？我需要为我的哥哥找不到女人担责吗？”要让德莱文这样的一个家伙感到愧疚并不是件容易的事，他甚至有点得意，冲着德莱厄斯露齿一笑，亮出他尖尖的虎牙挑衅，“我听小妞们说过那些精神科医生治愈过往的创伤的方法，‘回到过去，一次甜蜜的经历’，用不用我再给你来一次口活，让我亲爱的哥哥好好爽一爽？”  
　　他说出这些话不过是一时的虚张声势，他乐意在德莱厄斯面前露出花花公子般玩世不恭的态度，表现他的轻浮或者是对性事的余裕。在许多年前，德莱厄斯还会因为他的叛逆大发雷霆，随着时间流逝，他似乎是已经厌倦了无休止的争执，或者是真正的不再把他视作一个孩子。如今德莱厄斯只会视若无物，偶尔接过话茬同他一块谈谈女人与美酒。于是男人现在的答案出乎他的意料，却又符合情理逻辑。因为这件事上唯一弄不清状况的人只有我们的行刑官，他在德莱厄斯轻描淡写的说出“好啊”的时候愣住了。  
　　他表演欲旺盛，准备了许多好台词来准备赢得观众们的掌声。一个即兴表演艺术家总是能在瞬间准备出千百份腹稿，然而他唯独遗漏了一项——那就是他的哥哥答应了。男人坐直了身子，整理好自己随意的外套。德莱文开始窘迫不安，他以前是由于不懂事吸过自己哥哥的屌，可并不意味着他能毫无芥蒂的再重复一次过去的经历。他面上不动声色，清楚德莱厄斯真的是认真的之后，他放弃般的干笑了一声：“要我现在给你口吗？”  
　　德莱厄斯模棱两可的“嗯哼”了一声。这样的态度让他立于两人关系之中的高地。德莱文只有两种选择，丢脸的坦诚他只是一时的胡说八道一遍拒绝或是直截了当的脱下他的裤子——这一点儿也不对劲，德莱厄斯明知道他只能选后者，他是在羞辱我的傲慢和自大吗？我要在这个地方认输吗？德莱文感到非常的恼火，好像所有的一切都在德莱厄斯掌控之中，这让他太不舒服了。  
　　——他为什么顺势把这个话题接下去了？他原本只是想让德莱厄斯感到困扰，骂他不知廉耻或者是别的什么——德莱厄斯那个只知道直来直去的傻瓜是什么时候学会布下陷阱，看着他一步一步走进的？  
　　“如果你不介意被你那关不紧的门突然闯进来的家伙们认出我们的大明星德莱文的话，在哪儿都可以。”  
　　德莱文眯着眼睛笑，他要反击，只是找不到下手的机会，反正这今天没什么人来，他也不怕被人看到。他蹲下身子，不熟练的解开哥哥的腰带，让那根软趴趴的东西从内裤里解放出来。浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙味道。他像只狗一样粗鲁地嗅了嗅哥哥的阴茎，男性——他有多久没给人口交了？他张开嘴，吮着哥哥的茎身，配合手上的动作试图让他变硬，“德莱厄斯，你阳痿吗？”他并没有做多少努力就开始抱怨了，德莱厄斯深知自己兄弟的天性，摸着他的后颈慢悠悠的说：“希望之后你不要因为说了这句话而后悔。”  
　　他真把他当成一只狗了吗？他的兄弟像摸一只乖顺的动物一样抚摸他的脑袋和光滑的头发，戏谑地盯着他把那根柔软的阴茎舔湿。行刑官露出不可思议的表情聒噪着骂他：“你把这根东西洗干净了？它真是又臭又令人作呕。”德莱文吞下龟头前端，含着温热的口水在口腔里仔细逗弄。和多年前不同，他在给人口交这件事上的娴熟和街头上最令人勃起的老练娼妓无异，几乎令德莱厄斯心生出可怕的妒意。  
　　“你吸过多少根男人的屌？”他抚弄着德莱文的下巴，注意到他那两撇精心护理的胡须触碰到手心的感觉柔软，男人被他摸得不舒服了，偏了偏脑袋，“还是说你天生喜欢这一口？我的弟弟生来就喜欢吃男人的精液？”  
　　“我真不知道我们的大将军还是个情圣，你又给多少个人口过？我吃的这根东西还有多少个人的口水？”他舔了舔嘴唇，用手指比划了下大小，嫌恶的把哥哥新鲜膨大的阴茎压进喉咙深处，他将眼睛向上望着自己的哥哥，德莱厄斯看到弟弟这样的神色，觉得他看起来更像是居心不良，只等趁他不注意就要一口咬下，再吞掉他的鸡巴。而德莱文心里琢磨着别的事——  
　　哎！得了吧！任何人都有秘密，人见人爱的德莱文也不例外，这个秘密坦白说来也并不能算得上什么特别严重的大事，只是面对自己的亲生哥哥他有些难以启齿——他们彼此其实早已心知肚明，他的哥哥本身就是推动火苗发展的一环节。在他懵懵懂懂产生性意识的青春期、胆大包天得没有什么事情不敢做的年纪，他和哥哥互相给对方手淫，把勃起的阴茎紧贴在一块儿磨蹭，甚至模仿色情电影里的女角暧昧的做着笨拙的口交——沉湎于快感中的人总是会尝试获得更多的方式，他又是个除了性欲旺盛什么都没有的青少年。他生来做的第一件性事是跟哥哥的，对男人有些偏好再正常不过了。  
　　他熟练地把脑袋埋进兄长浓密的耻毛从间，又硬又粗的耻毛蹭得他的脸痒痒的——如果有机会的话，他一定要让他把这些东西剃光光。阴茎进到他的喉咙深处，他的下嘴唇碰到那两颗弹跳着活力、沉重的睾丸。  
　　他的哥哥摸着他的脑袋，眼神火热又不明所以，“德莱文……我从来没有过问过你的床伴，但我很好奇，你让多少个人操过你？你生来就喜欢让人操？”  
　　——他在侮辱他！德莱文几乎就要吐出那根东西破口大骂，他的哥哥才是这一切的罪魁祸首，英明神武的刽子手没有追究他的责任已经是体贴入微了。当他想吐掉那玩意向他争辩些什么时，德莱厄斯察觉到他态度微妙的变化。他用了点腰腹的力气，扶着德莱文的脑袋，往弟弟的喉咙里用力捅。德莱文几乎要干呕，喉咙深处娇弱未经折磨的嫩肉被操得疼了，逼出他生理性的眼泪。他努力把自己的哥哥推开却被他拘得近乎窒息，直到他真的放弃挣扎、德莱厄斯才放过他，在他口中彻底泄出，“操，你是想让我咬断你那根恶心的东西吗？下次再这样我绝对不会这么简单饶了你！”  
　　德莱厄斯的操干有点伤着他的声带了，他的声音沙哑，嘴角随意的滴淌着白色的粘稠液体，一直弧线挂到他漂亮优雅的胡须上，德莱厄斯抽出来的时候太过急躁，没有让精液全部顺利的灌进他的食道。德莱文喊完豪言壮语，才捂着嗓子拼命的咳。德莱厄斯力道放轻，柔和的摸着自己弟弟的下巴，迫使他抬起头来看着他，“弟弟，你期待下回我给你口交吗？我真不知道你原来这么喜欢吸男人的屌，味道如何？”  
　　“德莱厄斯，我不想把话说得太伤人，但我愿意和什么人上床，愿意给谁干，他都不关你的事！”德莱文气坏了，他已经无从判断当前的局势，不过是把自己往火坑里推，“没错，像你说的，很多人都操过我，你的弟弟有一个迷人的屁股，这条紧身裤会把他们勾引进这间小屋，他们就在你昨晚睡过的那张床上干我，如果我想，我现在也可以和哥哥你上床。”他解开自己的紧身皮裤扣链，抬高一条腿娴熟的跨坐到德莱厄斯的身上，使股缝紧紧夹着德莱厄斯泄干净的鸡巴，冲着他露出一个标志性的德莱文笑容。  
　　“就像过去的那样。我们是兄弟，哥哥，你来干我啊！”  
　　他移动腰肢，在德莱厄斯的身上磨蹭，利用柔软的股间来使自己的兄弟变硬，他技术娴熟，操作也卓有成效，几乎就要让德莱厄斯为对着弟弟勃起而发作愧疚之心。但德莱文的后穴一次又一次的任由阴茎滑过，那里潮湿嫩滑，激起身为兄长对弟弟的保护性本能。诺克萨斯之手扶住他的腰，眼神示意他听自己的话。德莱文还没来得及一如既往的冲他冷嘲热讽几句，就被兄长的手指入侵——他光裸的屁股门户大开，甬道内容狭窄，连他的手指也无法好好容纳——他要么就是天赋异禀，多次操干也如新生处女；要么就是根本没有给人好好开发过，不过是一些气急了没了理智的混账话。他被哥哥的手指在肠道里乱搅，诺克萨斯之手从不是浪得虚名。  
　　“哥哥，哥、你……”德莱厄斯看到德莱文的脸从耳根到脖子都像缺氧一样涨红，神色古怪，是后悔与享受的两者结合，他局促不安的扭着身子，帝国的荣耀刽子手这时候才开始反省先前的挑衅，德莱厄斯蹂躏他紧窄的肠道，使它足够开拓柔软，才能准备好接下来的阴茎。他手指节奏很快，猛捣他身体里那块前列腺区，德莱文在自家兄长的怀里拼命的扭动，下腹与兄长紧贴，被哥哥用手指操勃起的阴茎抵着哥哥结实的腹肌。德莱厄斯把他当成狗一样摩挲腰腹与臀肉，在他耳边说：“德莱文，好弟弟，你经验丰富，你的哥哥是个被弟弟咬了一口就留下阴影在前线也没找过女人的可怜人，大明星，你来教教我接下来的事。”  
　　他把手指取出，拉扯出粘滑的肠液。身上已经被手指操得乱七八糟的人恨恨地看着他，他算个什么可怜人？他该看出来的，德莱厄斯从一开始就运筹帷幄，把那些打仗才用到的谋略用在兄弟身上，就是为了一亲芳泽——他甚至有点得意，他的屁股魅力无限才能招致觊觎。他扬着下巴盯着自己的兄弟，“嘿，好好看，好好学。”  
　　哎，他真觉得自己的兄弟傻得令人担忧。德莱厄斯笑着看着他笨拙的试图把挺立的阴茎对准孔洞——歪了，它从柔软的穴口边滑过，插入股缝之间。德莱文的脸又红透了，“这次不算！”他尝试第二次——还是歪了，男根抵着他的囊袋下端。德莱文察觉到自己兄长眼里的笑意，气鼓鼓的在他面前用双手笨拙的掰开软穴，抚弄着哥哥的阴茎，找准位置用蛮力强行塞进去。  
　　德莱厄斯的阴茎远超常规，瞬间撑开填满他的肠内，逼得他差点缴械投降。他可怜地哀嚎了几句，抽动腰腹时，摩擦肠肉火辣辣的巨大快感令他倒吸一口凉气——这比他所经历过或者是想象出来的都要爽得多，他在每一次自我抽插时都要花上好一段时间平复，流着口水气喘吁吁，以免太早射精，令他的兄弟有嘲笑他是个早泄的傻瓜的机会。可德莱厄斯又不是看不出来，他扶住德莱文的臀肉：“我已经学会了，还是让我来给我可爱的弟弟服务吧。”  
　　德莱文没有来得及拒绝，兄长压着他的腰往他的身体里猛干，不费几下功夫就把想抱持那点可怜自尊的男孩操射了。他咒骂了几句：“嘿，德莱厄斯，你这到底是憋了多久，迫不及待的想要干烂我——”他话没能说完，兄长厌恶他的聒噪，用猛干逼他发出呻吟，没有机会说那些废话，他被他操出一股又一股的浓精，交出囊袋里所有的存货，再没有机会去找那些小妞——或者是别的什么男人。德莱厄斯也把自己的存货弹药库打个精光。德莱文在他的怀里控诉着兄长的暴行，后穴被操得紧缩痉挛，口水和眼泪抹得到处都是。德莱厄斯擦了擦他的脸，有点嫌弃，“脏兮兮的。”  
　　“你还嫌弃这儿流出来的东西？”他挑了挑眉，他分开自己的屁股给德莱厄斯看他射进去的白色浊液，“看看你做的好事。”  
　　“我会帮你弄干净的。”他笑了笑，摸着他的臀肉，不怀好意的插入手指抠挖他的软穴，勾出那些粘稠的东西，德莱文的脸色愈发难看，他当然知道德莱厄斯不过是想要再多捉弄他，看他的丑态。“算了吧！”他把他推开，跌跌撞撞的从他身上站起来，屁股里塞着满肚子的精液，他把手往后穴里塞，注意到德莱厄斯戏谑的笑容，年轻的刽子手面颊肌肉抽了抽，甩开手——随便吧！他才不介意这种东西！  
　　他穿上裤子。德莱厄斯皱了皱眉，“你把它们清干净了吗？你可要当心生病。”  
　　德莱文已经觉得那些承载了兄长性欲的白色精子活力十足，正争先恐后的在他的肚子里前往最深处，在他的肠肉内翻江倒海。可听了德莱厄斯的话，他只是翻了个白眼：“用不着你管，德莱厄斯，你对你过往的女人也这么体贴用心吗？她们有没有告诉过你你这样有多恶心？”  
　　“好的，我亲爱的弟弟。”德莱厄斯拍了下他的屁股。他对待自己的态度轻佻，令德莱文感到极大的不爽——不对，他想要什么呢？不过是和自己的兄弟上了个床——除了对象的选择，除此之外的一切都再普通不过。  
　　他不愿意去仔细想，双腿之间又酸又疼，但他觉得自己走路的姿势估计也看不出来异常。把步子跨大些，还有工作要做。德莱文出门去了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	7. 【德莱厄斯/德莱文】德莱文又给他惹了大麻烦！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感到很累，想要一点可以开心的不带脑子的东西，是我即使是在约稿擅长项目里也要加上去也很喜欢的色情冷笑话系列，充满了脏话和不讲逻辑，并且兄弟两人并没有在谈恋爱，只是如果能让大家感到开心的话就太好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然已经过了12点但是情人节快乐！对不起，我雷曼传奇有一关过不去于是奋斗了一个下午…（上头了）

　　德莱文又给他惹了大麻烦！  
　　德莱厄斯都他妈想笑了，斯维因皱着眉头旁敲侧击他这次又给他的好弟弟擦要花多少人力物力，他头一次感到自己在崔法利议会的地位矮了那么一截：众所周知——斯维因是个温文尔雅用言语就能笼络人心的好家伙，完全不需要花费多余的精力来要挟他——他话说得真是太委婉了，字里行间明摆着说他的那个蠢弟弟杀了个什么颇有人气的漂亮妓女，惹到了不该惹的地头蛇，即使诺克萨斯的士兵崇尚武力总在互相争斗，但被他年轻大胆的弟弟一顿乱砍，也硬是花了好大的力气才摆平。而事情的罪魁祸首，德莱文，当他回到家里的时候，只看到他流着口水光着上身翘着二郎腿、把沾满了血污臭气熏天的衣服随意的丢到一边，睡得正香。  
　　德莱厄斯一脚把他从沙发上踹翻：“给我起来，德莱文。”  
　　他的弟弟挠了挠自己的腰腹，翻了个身。  
　　“德莱文，”他又踹了他一脚。这一脚可踹结实了，德莱文翻了个白眼，跌跌撞撞的爬起来，率先打了个哈欠，不满的咕哝着：“德莱厄斯，你有病吗？”  
　　“德莱文，我不想跟你吵架——妈的，我每次说出这句话时，我们俩总免不了要大吵一顿——算了，你知道你这次给我惹了多大的麻烦，你就不能稍微收着一点你那要命的性子？”  
　　德莱文皱了皱眉：“不过就是个女人，值得你们一个个的大动肝火？”  
　　“德莱文，我们现在谈的不是女人不女人的问题，我现在还能给你擦屁股，以后呢？将来呢？我不可能永远都管着你的事……”  
　　德莱文又冲着他打了个哈欠，眼泪滴出来的同时他揉了揉眼睛，德莱厄斯觉得自己也好像要被他传染了，有一股说不清道不明的气积在胸口的部分，让他也想打哈欠了，诺克萨斯的青年将军嘴角抽了抽，“……你到底有没有在听我说话。”  
　　“有，当然，”德莱文耸了耸肩，“我没要你管我的事，这都是你自找的，我自己一个人也能把他们都给解决了。”  
　　德莱厄斯忍住了往自己弟弟脑袋上揍一拳撬开它看看里面是不是空空如也的冲动，把双手抱在胸前以防它拥有自己的意志，冷笑着问：“真的吗？”  
　　“当然了，我可是德莱文，是你这位诺克萨斯的将军大人把我当成这点事情都办不好的白痴，你爱管我的事我就由你管去了。”  
　　德莱厄斯叹了口气，“好，我会去和斯维因说的，这次的事情留给你自己处理，你说的没错，我是该对你多点‘信任’，而不是总是自作主张替你解决，我很乐意看到你用什么手段。”  
　　德莱文模棱两可的“嗯哼”了一声，显然声音里沾了些得意洋洋的意味。德莱厄斯，别冲动，我可不想一拳把自己的弟弟送去见医生。他到要看看这个家伙能用什么手段来摆平这档子事，或许他有时的确管得太多，该把一些事交给德莱文自己来处理……  
　　当他三天后路过德莱文大闹过后的那家酒馆时，他觉得自己那天没挥出去的老拳该结结实实的打在自己身上。我收回先前的话。德莱厄斯捂着自己的脑袋，他的兄弟正站在酒馆门口，抹着艳俗的蓝紫色闪粉眼影，带着一顶粗制滥造的红色假发，脚踩高跟鞋，黑色短裙紧紧包裹着他的屁股。而男人正冲着路过的客人撅着红唇抛出一个媚眼，在红心击中路人之前，德莱厄斯首先受到了足以让血量降低到岌岌可危的伤害，“德莱文，你他妈的在干什么？”  
　　面对自己怒气冲冲瞪大着双眼表示难以置信的哥哥，德莱文也保有良好的职业素养，他双手叉腰，岔开双腿撅起了嘴，表现得像是一个标准的准备吵架的泼妇，“欢迎光临，诺克萨斯的将军大人，正如你所看见的，我在酒馆担当招揽客人的工作。”  
　　德莱厄斯咬了咬牙，深呼吸了一口，“怎么回事？这就是你所说的自己解决问题的方法吗？”  
　　“他们不需要我的赔偿，只是说缺少一个有噱头的宣传口，”德莱文拨弄了下自己翻起来的美甲，可惜地把它撕了下来，“没有什么比荣耀刽子手更有宣传力了。”  
　　“所以你他妈就扮成这样在这儿给我丢人现眼？”  
　　“嘿，虽然这是他们的主意，”德莱文用手指戳了戳自己兄长的胸口，“但我可并不觉得有什么丢人的，我说过我会自己处理好这些事，你管我用什么方法呢！不进去就快滚，我可没空在你身上多花功夫！”  
　　空气中氧的浓度仿佛变低了，德莱厄斯只有大口呼吸，才能让自己不至于因为窒息而昏厥过去。德莱文转过身，如他所言的不再把心思放在自己哥哥身上，而是冲着路过的人放声招揽。总有人比他还要更大胆，吹着口哨回应他的飞吻和媚眼，用握住他缠着劣质彩珠的手腕，用开玩笑的调调询问：“要让这位美丽的小姐作陪需要付出多少金币？”  
　　德莱文吹起自己的胡子：“我可是这儿的头牌，我担心你负担不起我的价格。”  
　　男人丢出一袋沉甸甸的金币，落在地上的牛皮袋传出清脆悦耳的碰撞声，“这样够不够。”  
　　德莱文矫揉造作的把手指压在嘴唇上：“我可以考虑一下，不过，不可以爱上人家哦。”  
　　年轻刽子手的兄长一把揪住他后颈的从红色假发中露出的发尾，丢过去一袋更加沉重的金币，咬牙切齿地念出他的名字，”德-莱-文！”刽子手偷偷地用余光打量自己怒不可遏的哥哥，挤出一个心虚的讪笑，“嘿，德莱厄斯，如果是你的指名，只需要半价就好了。”  
　　“德莱文——”促使德莱厄斯开口的怒火被兄弟那副缩着脑袋的模样给扑灭了，他敲了下刽子手的小脑瓜，心想里面怎么没有传出回声，算了，不能再让他站在门口丢人现眼了，“德莱文，进去陪我喝几杯。”  
　　他不怎么考虑弟弟自己的意愿，德莱厄斯揪着他的后颈往酒馆里走，推开半掩着的红帘账，迎面而来的酒精香烟与脂粉混合味使他皱了皱眉，帝国的将军拉过正端出色泽浓艳鸡尾酒的服务生，“你们这儿有私人包厢吗？”  
　　服务生伸长了脑袋看他揪在手里的浓妆艳抹的男人，出于责任心的欲言又止，但酒吧老板的嘱咐仍在耳边——不管站在门口的那男人出什么事都没必要管，他可不是我们的财产——于是他只能装作没看到的点了点头，带着看起来威严十足的男人走进独立的包间。  
　　  
　　“德莱厄斯，你真不知道什么叫怜香惜玉，疼死我了！”  
　　德莱文整了整自己的头发，它被扯开了，凌乱地散作一团，他自己的头发比红色的假发还要长，混在粗糙劣质的人造纤维之间，眼圈疼得发红，滴出几滴惺惺作态的眼泪，没抹开的眼影块在眨眼之间掉下来。他的兄弟就这样撅着抹了唇蜜的嘴唇装腔作势地嗔怪他。德莱厄斯知道他惯会恶心他，他才不会让他得偿所愿。于是他忍耐住想揍他的冲动，打开桌上的酒，倒了一杯。  
　　“喝吧。”  
　　德莱文粗鲁地把宽阔的啤酒杯握在手心，豪气万丈地往嘴里猛灌，多余的酒水顺着颈脖流进他那件简陋破旧的抹胸黑裙上的沟壑之间，他开着大腿，德莱厄斯只要低下头就能看到他穿着的平角内裤与双腿之间的鼓包，于是德莱厄斯皱着眉难看的调开目光，没让自己多嘴去管他这喝酒方式，自己也喝了一口——他的脸僵硬得像是中了蛇身女的石化诅咒，但他还是选择咽了下去，但第二口他就喷了出去。  
　　这味道简直快要了他的命，特别是在他看到自己兄弟的蠢模样、感觉自己能吐的血已经所剩不多时，德莱厄斯琢磨着究竟是香精还是颜料勾兑出的东西才能有这样难喝的甜味，诺克萨斯的城里人平常就喝这么糟糕的东西吗？他看了看被自己喷出的酒水弄得湿乎乎的外套，把它们随意的解开，余光瞟到自己的站在一旁的兄弟，他正嘴里含着东西正在窃笑——好啊，他这会儿可上了他的当了！  
　　德莱厄斯掐住自己弟弟的脸颊，挤出他口中装得满满的酒，“你早知道这东西味道有问题？”德莱文没有反抗，配合地故意把酒吐得哥哥满手都是，他们靠得很近，脂粉浓烈的香气几乎要把帝国的将军熏晕。德莱文撅着嘴唇，在包厢阴冷诡异的灯光之下，他的唇妆已经散在酒水里，红色在透明如冰的啤酒杯边染上一层神秘的旖旎色彩，于是灯光将他因为下意识的啃咬而破碎皲裂的嘴唇照耀出光泽，就像是……就像是在等吻。  
　　——等一等！  
　　德莱厄斯差点要给自己的脑门来上一拳，他觉得自己的脑筋一定是哪里出了问题，他居然觉得面前浓妆艳抹，脸上的粉把胡子都给染成彩色的男人居然意外的……看起来有点可爱？他阴下脸，面黑得像块炭，揪住自己兄弟的衣领：“酒水里放了什么东西？”  
　　德莱文摊开双手，“你觉得我就会清楚了吗？”  
　　德莱厄斯觉得自己的胸口正在发烫，一股说不清楚的燥热在胸口逼迫他施行暴力，他烦躁地捂着自己的脑袋，将桌子上的酒杯摔到地面上。德莱文显然是有点吓着了，他搞不清楚状况，“德莱厄斯，你怎么了？”  
　　帝国的将军大人面对过各种状况，显而易见，当前的状况他也并不陌生——诺克萨斯总有些搞不清楚状况的人试图把漂亮的女孩送上他的床——但当他抬起头望向自己的兄弟，只有那俩撇沾满闪粉而闪闪发亮的胡子在他面前晃，显然德莱文与这事无关，他甚至凑到他身边，扶住他的肩膀：“没事吧？”  
　　在德莱文吐出最后一个音节的同时，德莱厄斯硬了。  
　　他推开自己的弟弟，尽量让自己的语气显得没有那么古怪：“没事。”  
　　“真的？”德莱文很怀疑，“我看你的脸很红，呼吸的频率也不太对，如果你要死的话，别死在我这儿。”  
　　天啊，谢谢弟弟这套别扭的关心，他什么时候操这个心不好，偏偏挑在这时？按你平日里那套漠不关心的傻模样滚去一边玩去吧！德莱厄斯挠了挠自己的头发，跌跌撞撞地往外头走，可是他没站稳，直往前头倒，德莱文在他要把桌子弄翻前的最后一刻单手搂住他的腰，不偏不倚地碰到他翘得老高的东西，脸色迅速一变，像摸到什么烫手的玩意一样收回手，结果德莱厄斯就“咚”地一声、狠狠地摔在大理石砖的桌面上了。  
　　德莱厄斯的脑袋结结实实撞地撞晕了，还没来得及回过神抱怨兄弟，德莱文就先发制人：“靠，你他妈的在想什么？我这副模样难道刚好戳中你的喜好？没想到你是个对着自己兄弟也能硬得起来的混蛋，德莱厄斯，要是让我们妈妈知道，我想她肯定要打你的屁股了！”  
　　德莱厄斯上面和下面的头都疼得不行，脑子里唯一想着的事情就是赶快离开这儿等到事情都解决了再秋后算账，可是德莱文的高跟鞋跺在门口，他这会儿没在开玩笑，表情很认真，配合他那副乱七八糟的浓妆和黑色短裙有一种令人发笑的戏剧效果：“操，动动你的脑子想想，你是想就这样歪歪扭扭地走出去吗？”  
　　德莱厄斯头一次没对弟弟的说辞大发脾气，他觉得被一个真正脑袋空空的人这样指责着实荒诞不羁。德莱文把哥哥扶到包厢的沙发边，在他的双腿之间蹲下，解开他的裤腰带，让那根饱胀的东西从裤子里跳出来。他盯着那东西，表情痛苦得让德莱厄斯都要劝他没必要——帝国将军的话还没说出口，他的混账弟弟撞上他的视线，拧出一个跟干瘪橘子一样狰狞的表情：“怎么着，你难道期待着我给你口吗？把眼睛闭上！”  
　　好。德莱厄斯决定让他痛苦去吧。他把头转向一边，感到一双布满厚茧与皱褶的粗糙手掌生涩的抚摸着他的茎身，手心里出了汗，微微的有一股灼人的热度。德莱文没有抓得很牢，他的心里明显还有隔阂，这种半吊子的做法明显只会让他的兄长硬得更甚，把最终短暂缓解的时间拉得更长。  
　　他听到他的兄弟啐了一口唾沫：“这什么鬼东西，这么难搞，德莱厄斯，你就不能配合我一下吗？”  
　　他倒是也挺想配合，及早终结这个尴尬的时刻，可身体不听他的使唤。他觉得有什么温暖湿热又柔软的东西在那瞬间将它的阴茎完全包裹，和先前手的感触截然相反——他下意识地睁开眼，看到他的兄弟埋头在他的腿间——  
　　德莱厄斯真忍不住爆出一声脏话，他看到德莱文把桌上果盘的香蕉掏出一个空腔，简陋的抹上不知道哪来的润滑油，然后套在他的阴茎上给他一顿乱撸——而且最为令他哭笑不得的是，这还真卓有成效，他在德莱文咕哝着这想法好像不太管用、把那根压折出淤痕的香蕉丢到一边的时候射了出来。伴着香蕉气味的精液就这么直截了当的喷了德莱文一脸。  
　　他腿间的东西疲软下去，可是德莱文的脑袋显然接替它的工作，脸色又黑又硬，他露出一副想吐的表情干呕了几声：“德莱厄斯，你要射的时候拜托说一声，你知道这有多恶心吗？”  
　　“……抱歉。”  
　　当德莱文穿着那身艳俗的装扮和捧着自己湿透的外套德莱厄斯一块儿回家，经历了多少周遭的窃笑与嘲讽的目光时，德莱厄斯才把先前一直没说的话说出了口：“德莱文，算我求你，你能别再穿着这身衣服了吗？”  
　　“操，就算你求我我也不会再穿了，我可不想面对我的兄弟冲我的这幅模样在什么大庭广众勃起、并且还颜射了我一脸的事故了。”  
　　德莱厄斯好一阵沉默，最终还是放弃了浪费口舌跟他解释。他心想，就算德莱文说这次的事交给他自己来解决，他还是得想点什么办法抄了这家酒吧。  
　　END.


End file.
